


Life

by Commanderwolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, deidades perdonenme, que he hecho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderwolf/pseuds/Commanderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Todos hemos experimentado alguna vez un sentimiento, que nos sobreviene ocasionalmente, de que lo que estamos diciendo y haciendo ha sido dicho y hecho antes, en un tiempo remoto - de haber estado rodeados, hace años, por las mismas caras, objetos, y circunstancias”.<br/>- Charles Dickens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

Ruidoso.

El olor a café se mesclaba entre el ajetreo de bandejas, risas y voces del lugar, formando un solo ente, molesto y constante. No era molesto, pero no importaba que hiciera, siempre iba a estar ese ruido detrás de cada acción que hiciera o palabra que dijera.

El lápiz que sostenía seguía deslizándose, incesante por el cuadernillo, mientras que el vapor del café que había pedido inundaba su espacio personal en un pequeño e incesante hilo aromático, inundando sus sentidos.

Afuera llovía suavemente, casi imperceptible. Las calles mojadas y la gente protegiéndose como fuera de ella, exhalando vapor y a paso rápido. Salir en mitad del invierno podía ser una verdadera odisea, y más con las semanas de lluvia intensa y sin cesar que azotaban a la ciudad siempre durante esa estación. Por lo menos el clima le daba un respiro momentáneo a la multitud ahora para hacer lo que quisieran, como ir a almorzar en el caso suyo, que a pesar de haber sido algo que no quisiera personalmente, calificaría como algo que otros harían.

"Levi." Otros como su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa, Erwin?"

"No es necesario que trabajes durante tu hora de almuerzo, ¿sabes?"

Silencio.

Levantando su mirada de lo que estaba escribiendo, se le quedó mirando, por fin haciendo contacto visual con él. Y aunque lo que había dicho sonaba como un recordatorio casi, con sólo verlo a los ojos sabía que era más que eso. Una orden.

El ruido seguía allí cuando por fin habló.

"Esta bien….jefe… lo haré después."

Erwin solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió sorbiendo su café, seguido por Levi quien hizo a un lado su lápiz y cuaderno, dejándose ser absorbido por el monótono caer de la lluvia y el envolvente olor de su bebida en vez de los ojos analíticos de su hermano y jefe al otro lado de la mesa.

No pasó mucho hasta que soltó un suspiro frustrado, decidiendo entablar cualquier tipo de conversación para que dejara de tratar de atravesarlo con la mirada.

"Así que….¿cómo está tu hijo?"

"Oh, Armin está bien. Es su último año en la universidad así que anda un poco ajetreado, pero ha sabido arreglárselas." Se acomodó las gafas mientras una sonrisa de orgullo cruzaba su rostro. Siempre había estado bastante orgulloso del chico, Levi notaba. "Además, hacen un bastante buen equipo con su 'amiga' de tesis."

"¿Uh? ¿El mocoso con una novia?"

"Bueno, no exactamente novia por lo que él mismo me ha dicho, sino que una amiga." Levi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada incrédula mientras llevaba el vaso humeante a su boca.

"¿Y tú? ¿Tienes una novia o estás igual que siempre?" Se detuvo en seco, mirando a Erwin por encima de la taza con ojos serios.

"Estoy demasiado ocupado como para perder mi tiempo con alguien más… no me dejas ni cagar tranquilo con tanto trabajo…"

Su hermano sólo se rió, pero una risa que no llegó a sus ojos, dejando entrever la pizca de culpa en ellos. Levi sólo se quedó en silencio, tomando su café mientras Erwin terminaba el suyo, en medio del ahora más fuerte caer de la lluvia y del ya disminuido ruido en la cafetería.

Siempre era así, no sabía porque pero sentía que Erwin se sentía culpable por algo, siempre actuando casi melancólicamente en situaciones como esta, como si sintiera tanto haber hecho algo que ahora aceptaba cualquier culpa que se le impusiera por su parte. Y esa expresión en su rostro le hacía pensar algo siempre, ¿está bien depositada su confianza en él? Confiaba en su hermano más que en nadie, pero algo le hacia cuestionar aquella confianza en algunos momentos.

Sin intercambiar palabras Levi terminó su café, mientras Erwin miraba por la ventana del lugar la aglomeración de gente caminando, cubriéndose de la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin cesar con su monótono ritmo, mojando todo a su paso sin discriminación.

Al despegar la mirada de la cara de su hermano hacia la ventanilla fue cuando la vio.

Fue una fracción de segundo pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron la diluida silueta roja pasar detrás del ventanal su corazón dio un vuelco, la boca de su estómago se congeló y su pecho se presionó con tanta intensidad que pensó que se iba a morir en menos de cinco segundos. Con solo ese rojo centelleante en medio de todo lo gris de la ciudad, en medio de la ahora imparable lluvia y en medio de todo ese centenar de transeúntes cubiertos.

"¿Vamos?" La voz de Erwin lo sacó de su estado abismado, inmediatamente tratando de componerse mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"¿Qué te pasó, viste algo?"

"No...Nada…" No tenía idea que le había pasado ni porque, pero estaba perturbado. Erwin sólo le dio una mirada, extrañado por su comportamiento repentino, pero no dijo nada más.

Dejando su parte del pago y la propina en la mesa, se marcharon, mezclándose nuevamente en la ciudad, con lluvia cayendo sin compasión sobre todos los transeúntes.

Y aunque trató, no pudo vislumbrar nuevamente esa silueta roja.

* * *

"Levi, tenemos a un nuevo editor, mejor dicho una editora."

"¿Y eso es todo?" Lo había convocado a su oficina una vez terminada la jornada vía Jean, quien trabajaba en su departamento, ¿y eso era todo?

"Claro que no." Soltó una risa relajada, sacando una carpeta de su escritorio y depositándola en frente de Levi. "Necesito que la supervises mañana, es su primer día aquí así que serás de mentor mientras se acostumbra aquí." Arreglándose los lentes empezó a ver algo en la pantalla de su laptop, inmediatamente volviendo la vista a su hermano.

"Era bastante famosa en la otra editorial en la que trabajaba, todos los artículos en los que estuvo involucrada tuvieron su fama, y uno de los libros fue best seller con bastantes buenas críticas por parte de Trost Times, y sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa eso, ¿no?" Levi sólo asintió, acomodándose más en la silla y sin quitar la mirada de Erwin, que siguió su discurso.

"Sabe dos idiomas, obtuvo todas las condecoraciones en su universidad y ha estado tres años en el negocio." Sonaba a alguien inteligente, no como la maldita de Ymir.

"Con ella ya tendríamos tres editores de amplia gama aquí, espero que se lleven bien, la señorita Ackerman es bastante tranquila y agradable, espero el mismo trato de tu parte."

Otra vez ese sentimiento sofocante. Ese apellido…nunca lo había escuchado antes pero sentía como si lo conociera tan bien…

"¿Te pasa algo? Es la segunda vez que te pones así…" Se había puesto de pie pero Levi inmediatamente le hizo señas para que volviera a sentarse.

"No es nada…o mejor dicho no se que mierda es…" respiro profundamente, tratando de deshacerse de ese dolor en el pecho pero fue en vano.

"Deberías ir al doctor…voy a llam-"

"No te preocupes…debe ser el stress…y el cigarrillo, voy a dejar esa mierda por un tiempo…" suspiró frustradamente. La lluvia no se podía escuchar desde donde estaban, notó en ese momento repentinamente, mientras ese sentimiento asfixiante se disipaba.

Erwin sólo se le quedo mirando, preocupación evidente en sus facciones.

"Está…bien. Mira, ven pasado mañana a mi casa a cenar. Es viernes así que si deseas te puedes quedar, trata de soltar un poco tu mente. Estar tan solo tampoco es bueno." En ese momento le pareció como si Erwin se sintiera tremendamente culpable nuevamente, y que estaba verdaderamente preocupado de lo que le pudiera ocurrir, más de lo normal. Incluso podía decir que estaba asustado.

"Acepto tu invitación, pero deja de verte tan culpable, pareciera como si me hubieras estafado o asesinado antes, es solo el stress no tu culpa, nada de lo que me pase es tu culpa para empezar."

Durante unos segundos vio que lo estaba mirando con una cara que pocas veces había visto en él desde que eran niños. Lo miraba casi boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos, como en un estado de shock total, y con ese resplandor culposo nunca dejando sus ojos. Pero como siempre que ocurría, no tardaba mucho en reponerse y volver a su cara normal.

"Eh, ahora lo otro que te quería comentar." Aclarándose la garganta, apuntó hacia la carpeta enfrente de Levi, que seguía mirándolo. "Vino un cliente nuevo y quiere que escribas su biografía."

"Supongo que tiene algo bueno que contar como para querer escribirlo…" a esto Erwin volvió a sonreír como normalmente lo hace.

"Oh, por supuesto. Es un ex veterano de guerra en Vietnam. Un ex oficial para ser más específico." Eso era algo.

"Este es un trabajo grande, Levi. Si lo tomas te recomiendo que alguien más coopere también, casos como estos requieren bastante dedicación y gasto emocional, y una persona no es suficiente como para cargar con eso." Y sabía que lo decía por experiencia propia, uno de sus primeros trabajos fue sobre un héroe de guerra y todavía recordaba la cara de fantasma que traía durante esos meses.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien, no necesito ayuda." Pero eso no iba a interferir en sus propias políticas de trabajo. Tomó la carpeta con la información del cliente y se dispuso a salir de allí antes de que le dijera algo más al respecto.

"Levi." Cuando iba llegando a la puerta de la oficina, su voz lo detuvo.

"Acuérdate de lo de pasado mañana…y de la señorita Ackerman." No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la manecilla de la puerta, su corazón repentinamente galopando y su cabeza liviana.

"Está bien, lo haré." Trató de mascarar la molestia que sentía, casi imperceptible en su voz. "Vete a casa también, Armin debe de estar ya allí, es tarde."

Cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta o mirar atrás.

El sonido de la lluvia nuevamente invadiendo sus sentidos.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la oficina de Erwin, hojeando una revista sin interés alguno realmente, mientras esperaba a que él y la señorita Ackerman aparecieran.

No había podido dormir bien, por lo que estuvo casi toda la noche en vela mirando el techo de su apartamento y escuchando la lluvia caer sin cesar fuera como una canción de cuna sin efecto. Ahora sentía las consecuencias; las bolsas bajo sus ojos y ese cansancio mental y estado somnoliento que lo invadían.

Cerró sus ojos.

Quería fumar también pero se iba a abstener por un tiempo.

Y también quería saber como era la señorita Ackerman.

Mientras dormitaba durante la noche, varias veces visualizo a una mujer con tez blanca como el mármol, con un hermoso cabello negro y con unos atrayentes y finos labios. Pero nunca pudo ver sus ojos. Ni siquiera una vez.

Y le producía una nostalgia tan grande.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que divisó fue una bufanda roja.

Roja como la sangre. Roja como la sangre que la noche anterior vio con los ojos cerrados.

Y más arriba, las mismas facciones que había soñado. Hasta llegar a sus ojos, que ansiaba tanto, grises y profundos, con una chispa de vida y astucias como a la vez de soledad y…sorpresa.

A pesar de sentir como el pecho se le apretaba más y más, decidió mirarla completamente.

Un pantalón que acentuaba sus largas piernas, un abrigo cerrado negro y la bufanda roja que tenía impresa en su mente desde que ayer. Cabello negro hasta los hombros y las facciones más finas que había visto en su vida, con ojos cautivadores como el más increíble paisaje que se pudiera ver.

De pronto la vio desplomarse en el sillón detrás de ella, con una mirada tan conmocionada como la suya. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para asistirla, ignorando a Erwin que miraba un poco confuso la situación hasta ese momento.

Sin decirle nada se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, mientras yacía con una rodilla en el piso, justo en frente de ella.

Al momento de respirar su esencia sintió como los ojos le empezaban a arder, cómo su mano encajaba perfectamente con la suya, cómo su corazón latía tan rápido como podía.

¿Por qué sentía que la conocía cuando ni siquiera la había visto una vez?

¿Y por qué sentía tanta tristeza, tanto afecto por ella? ¿Alguien desconocido?

Al momento de vislumbrar sus ojos por entre los cabellos que cubrían su cara supo que ella también estaba en una situación similar.

Ambos tenían los ojos llorosos.

"Ackerman, ¿está bien?" La voz preocupada de Erwin los sacó de su estado, Levi inmediatamente levantándose y soltándole la mano.

"Si, no es nada, sólo un mareo repentino…" Sintió como su estomago daba vueltas al escucharla por primera vez. Su corazón ya calmando su frenético galope anterior al mismo tiempo.

"¿Necesitas agua, algo?" Erwin seguía hablando mientras que Levi no decía una palabra. Nada. Pero no porque no quisiera.

No podía.

"No, ya está bien." Dijo, soltando una débil risita que resonó en sus oídos por más tiempo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, acomodando cabello detrás de su oído. "Perdón por el contratiempo."

"No, no hay problema, ¿verdad, Levi?" La mano en su hombro se sentía pesada, como si se lo fuera a zafar.

"No hay problema."

Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras Erwin los presentaba.

La constricción en su garganta bajando con el tiempo, al igual que la intensidad de la lluvia en la ciudad.

"Esta es tu oficina." Dijo, abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar. "Necesita aseo…nadie la ha ocupado hasta ahora."

Para cuando Erwin los dejó para que Levi le mostrara la instalación, su repentina inhabilidad para hablar se había desvanecido, pero no ese montón de sentimientos que tenía.

"Es bastante amplia." Lo dijo en voz baja pero fue capaz de oírlo.

Observaba como avanzaba lentamente por el lugar, inspeccionándolo. "Sí…"

Dejó la puerta abierta y se hizo camino hasta la gran ventana del lugar, abriendo las cortinas de un solo movimiento y dejando pasar la tenue gris luz del día mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad, incesante e imparable.

"No ha dejado de llover ni un solo día desde hace una semana." El repentino sonido de su voz cerca suyo le hizo voltear la cabeza del paisaje, nuevamente inhalando su aroma.

"Si, es invierno después de todo."

Silencio.

Nadie dijo una palabra más. Ambos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad desplegada bajo el torrente sin descanso, cubriendo todo y cada rincón de ella, sin excepción.

"Voy a mostrarte el resto del lugar, Erd vendrá a hacer las conexiones y a configurar el computador junto con el teléfono más tarde."

Ella solo asintió, caminando a su lado durante todo el camino hasta su oficina, donde Marco y Jean trabajaban tranquilamente.

"Esta es mi oficina y esos dos de allí mis subordinados, si tienes algún problema puedes venir aquí, si yo no estoy alguno de ellos, Marco o Jean, te ayudarán." Pareciera como si le estuviera hablando a alguien completamente nuevo en el negocio, pero en verdad quería que se sintiera bien allí, quizá a cualquier otra persona le habría dado instrucciones generales sobre que hacer y eso era, pero con todo lo que le había ocurrido en las ultimas horas, ella no era cualquier persona, no para él por lo menos, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

Siguieron caminando hasta la otra sala, donde se veía por el ventanal a Ymir, Petra y Auruo conversando sobre algo entre ellos, a puerta cerrada.

"Esa de ahí es la otra editora, Ymir, junto con Petra y Auruo, sus subordinados." Hizo una mueca de disgusto al final de la frase, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la mujer a su lado. "Ymir es una verdadera maldita algunas veces, no dejes que te engatuse con sus cosas raras." Lo sabía de primera mano así que opto por advertirle. Pero parece que no se lo tomó en serio ya que escuchó una pequeña risa viniendo de su lado.

Y al escucharla sintió tanto alivio, no sabia porque.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco también.

Escucharla reír fue como un parche en esa herida triste que tenía dentro.

"Ymir es una vieja amiga mía, así que tu percepción de ella es bastante acertada para ser honesta." Dijo con su suave voz entre risas.

"¿En serio?" ¿Esa bruja tenía amigas aparte de su supuesta novia? Su sonrisa se alargó con una mirada de incredulidad para ella.

"Si, aunque solo en primer plano. Es bastante buena persona cuando la conoces, aunque lo niegue constantemente." La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro en ese momento era tan cálida que sentía como esa nostalgia que lo bañaba se levantaba poco a poco mientras la miraba.

Podría estar todo el día haciéndola reír y sonreír si pudiera…fue un pensamiento repentino, pero con un sentimiento que le hizo sentir cálido por dentro, como si realmente lo sintiera. Aunque no tuviera lógica alguna al ser esta la primera vez que la veía.

Sentía que la conocía desde antes.

Y en la noche, con un cigarrillo prendido y con la lluvia rabiosa cayendo desde lo más alto, deseaba nuevamente verla sonreír, pero no en un fragmento de su imaginación, sino que allí mismo, junto a él, como sentía debían ser las cosas.

* * *

Las cenas en la casa de Erwin se empezaron a hacer un hábito semanal, algunas veces con Levi quedándose allí a beber con él o simplemente marchándose una vez terminado todo, eran un espacio de esparcimiento que necesitaba con urgencia. Después de un mes, las palabras de Erwin se empezaron a hacer realidad.

El trabajo con el ex veterano de guerra, Pixis, lo estaba drenando emocional y sicológicamente.

Cada historia que transcribía al papel, cada detalle, cada nombre, cada lugar, era como si despertara en él algo dormido durante bastante tiempo.

En la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos, sangre siempre lo esperaba en la oscuridad.

Dolor, pesar, tristeza, nostalgia, rabia, impotencia, era un torbellino de emociones, todas al mismo tiempo.

Sentía como si hubiera muerto cientos de muertes que no eran realmente de él.

Y cada una tan dolorosa como la otra.

En cuando le contó sobre la aniquilación completa de cinco equipos en los cual fue parte durante la guerra, siendo él el único sobreviviente las cinco veces.

El dolor en su pecho había sido tan insoportable en la noche que no había dormido ni una sola vez. Y la tristeza tan grande que apenas podía reunir la suficiente fuerza como para moverse de su cama o siquiera contestar el teléfono.

Era como si hubiera vivido todo eso y se estuviera reviviendo dentro de su consciencia cada vez aunque sin claridad alguna.

Erwin seguía diciéndole que buscara a alguien más con quien trabajar, que no podía seguir así o que renunciara. Pero no iba a dejar el trabajo a la mitad, eso estaba fuera de sus políticas personales y de trabajo. Iba a hacerlo, cueste lo que le cueste.

Ymir se burlaba constantemente de su precaria condición física, cada vez más deteriorada, sin embargo Ackerman siempre estaba allí, como si supiera exactamente lo que le ocurría.

No podía decir que le molestara, de hecho, le gustaba más de lo que dejaba ver.

Y también podía decir que ella sentía lo mismo.

Su relación era bastante intima, Levi pudo afirmar después de unos meses más. A pesar de no ser una persona expresiva con sus sentimientos hacia los demás, los actos de aprecio hacia Mikasa siempre venían naturalmente, incluso sin que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Cortas distancias entre los dos, saludos que duraban más de lo normal, repentinos toques en las manos, hombros, espalda y miradas que decían mucho más de lo que pretendían, incluso entre ellos mismos. Un tipo de confianza ciega envolvía su relación, cosas que nunca habría hablado con otros podía perfectamente hacerlo en su compañía, al igual que ella. Fue así como aprendió casi toda su vida igual que como ella aprendió la suya; vivía sola en un apartamento, su madre y padre habían muerto ya por causas naturales y no tenía hermanos.

Un lobo solitario.

No muy diferente de él, que a pesar de tener un hermano vivía en la absoluta soledad de su apartamento, enfocado en su trabajo y nada más.

Cada vez que se abrían más al otro pareciera que ese suelo de confianza en el que estaban de pie se afirmara incluso más de lo que ya estaba, haciéndolo indestructible.

Se sentía como si siempre hubiera estado allí, intacto, listo.

Desde el primer día, desde el primer momento en que vio esa infaltable bufanda roja.

Desde el momento en que el rojo empezó a convertirse en su color favorito y el gris fue apagándose, poco a poco, como la lluvia de invierno.

No.

Incluso mucho antes que eso.

* * *

"Levi, ¿te vas a quedar esta noche?"

El sonido de la televisión resonaba por la gran habitación como fondo para la profunda voz de Erwin, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, al lado de su hijo y de Levi.

"Si, el trabajo con Pixis está a punto de terminar así que tengo tiempo."

La mirada crítica de su hermano en ese momento era entendible, supuso.

Estaba pálido, había perdido peso y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran terribles. Estaba demacrado, casi muerto en vida según Ymir, que por primera vez hablaba en serio. Incluso el propio Pixis lo notó, pidiéndole disculpas por todo.

Él no tenía que disculparse, nadie tenía que hacerlo. Su psiquis solo tenía que dejar de reaccionar tanto al respecto. Dejar de sentir.

"Me alegro." Tomando de su vaso con vino, se dirigió a Armin con una expresión suave. "¿Y cómo ha estado tu tesis? ¿A punto de terminarla?"

Erwin le tenía mucho cariño a su hijo, siempre lo había notado pero en momentos como estos se notaba con demasía. Después de perder a su esposa en un accidente automovilístico cuando volvía de una convención científica en otra ciudad, el amor que sentía por el chico se incrementó el doble. Para Levi, siempre creyó que esa fue la razón por la cual pudo sobreponerse de todo ese incidente, el amor incondicional y reciproco entre hijo y padre, totalmente contrario a lo que ellos tuvieron.

Armin sonrió una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de contestarle.

"Si, yo y Annie tenemos que hacer unas cosas más y terminaríamos por fin." Esa sonrisa orgullosa de Erwin volvió a inundar su rostro una vez más.

"¿Por qué no la invitaste a cenar hoy? Te dije que podría venir cuando quisiera."

"Tenía que hacer algo con sus hermanos así que no pudo hoy." Levi conocía a esos tres chicos. Erwin siendo tan caritativo como siempre los invitó un día a cenar con ellos. Eran buenos mocosos, bastante unidos. Pero no sabía porque le producían un cierto recelo en algunos momentos, había algo que le impedía confiar en ellos. Sabía que no eran capaces de algo malo, pero había  _algo_ allí, dentro de sí, y no sabía que. Erwin al parecer sentía lo mismo, pero al ver la felicidad de Armin optó por confiar en su hijo que en su juicio.

"Que lástima, pero es bueno saber que por lo menos están a punto de terminar su trabajo con Annie, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien." Desordenándole el cabello con una mano en señal de afecto, se volvió a dirigir a Levi, que había estado de espectador todo ese rato.

"Levi, tu pareces llevarte excelente con Ackerman desde que los presenté." El rápido cambio de expresión en Armin le hizo ignorar el tono de Erwin. ¿Por qué se veía tan sorprendido de repente?

"Si, nos llevamos bastante bien, yo la ayudo y ella me ayuda con trabajos." Tomando un sorbo de su vino, miraba detenidamente a Armin por encima de la copa, que reflejaba la pequeña sonrisa de Erwin a su lado. "Es bastante confiable y trabajadora."

"Me sorprende que alabes a alguien así." Eso le hizo cambiar el foco de su mirada hacia el lado. Erwin parecía tan…en paz, tan sereno en ese momento que cualquier deseo de responder de mala forma se apago al instante.

"Se lo merece, a diferencia de muchos otros como Ymir." Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Espero que su amistad perdure, no me gusta verte tan solo, además, es siempre bueno tener a alguien a quien recurrir y tener a tu lado…"

A medida que fue avanzando en esa frase, su voz se fue apagando, como si se estuviera internando en otro lugar y ya no en la conversación, y Levi sabía exactamente donde.

Levantándose de la mesa, observó como Armin ya había cambiado su expresión y se había levantando junto con él, trayendo de vuelta a Erwin de su viaje.

"Estoy cansado por hoy, iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo." Sostuvo la mirada de su hermano por unos segundos, una mirada que en el fondo parecía torturada.

Haciendo una seña a padre e hijo, abandonó la sala, agregando nada más.

* * *

No podía dormir pero unos ruidos en el techo le hicieron levantar.

Era Armin.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en el techo a las dos de la mañana?" Desde las ventanas de sus habitaciones era bastante fácil treparse al techo, se dio cuenta en ese momento mirando al chico.

"¡Perdón! ¿Te desperté?" Al hacerse a un lado, pudo ver que estaba haciendo exactamente. Tenía un telescopio y un block de notas en la mano, seguramente algo de su tesis.

"No, no estaba durmiendo." El ambiente estaba cálido, una verdadera noche de verano. Y al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta de porque estaba allí a esa hora.

Estaba repleto de estrellas, el cielo nocturno totalmente expuesto y despejado, brillando a través del manto oscuro de la noche, centelleando.

No se demoro mucho en llegar donde se encontraba Armin y sentarse en las tejas del techo, a sólo unos metros de él, y sin dejar de observar el atrapante paisaje encima de ellos.

"¿Calmante, no?" La voz de Armin era un susurro casi, pero lo suficientemente alto como para oírla.

"Si, ¿estás haciendo algo para tu tesis?" El cielo le traía una extraña calma interna, pero una sensación incompleta al mismo tiempo, como si supiera que el cielo era incluso más grande y centelleante que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, aunque nunca hubiera visto un cielo más deslumbrante que el de esa noche. Algo le decía que esa era sólo una parte de la belleza de ese manto oscuro, una pequeña parte.

"Si, tomando notas y otras cosas, Annie está haciendo lo mismo cada noche en su casa, así complementamos mejor las ideas." ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en ella? ¿Cómo sabía que en verdad lo estaba haciendo y no inventando las notas?

"Confías bastante en esa chica, ¿no? Cualquier otro hubiera hecho todo ese trabajo sólo."

Silencio.

Sintió que a su lado Armin ya no se movía, nada por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente dejó el papel y lápiz que sostenía en las tejas y se sentó allí, a apenas un metro de distancia de Levi, que seguía observando el cielo nocturno.

"Sabes… ¿a veces no sientes como si conocieras a alguien desde hace mucho antes?"

Inmediatamente lo miró a la cara, conmocionado.

"Como si cierto tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien siempre hubieran estado allí, y que al hacer contacto con esa persona empezaran a aflorar incluso más, o incluso nombrar algo que para ti no es conocido pero que en tu mente lo es, aunque vagamente…eso es lo que siento por Annie…"

Levi estaba desconcertado, sólo miraba de perfil a Armin, que tranquilamente miraba al cielo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"Siento…que la conozco desde hace  _tanto_ tiempo, cuando en realidad lo hago desde hace solo cinco años… en el fondo la conozco tan bien que se mejor que nada que puedo confiar en ella."

Silencio.

"Sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero hoy con la tal señorita Ackerman que estaban hablando durante la cena me ocurrió lo mismo. Sólo con su nombre fue como si la conociera pero a la vez no, como si en alguna parte de mi vida la hubiera conocido pero no lo recuerdo, ¿entiendes?"

Silencio.

"…creo que a ti te ocurre lo mismo…"

Silencio.

"…sabes…mi papá solía decir que cuando caemos en la más profunda oscuridad, las estrellas son más hermosas…probablemente por eso hoy son tan radiantes para muchos…"

Silencio.

* * *

"¿Me acompañas después del trabajo? Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a lo de Pixis."

"Si, no hay problema."

* * *

"¿Té de menta, verdad?"

"¿Ah? Sí, por favor."

"Toma."

El living de su apartamento estaba completamente iluminado con los rayos del sol, pasando a través de las ventanas abiertas del lugar y llegando a reflejarse en la mesa de vidrio en el centro, rodeada por dos sofás negros y sobrios, en el que se encontraban sentados los dos. Una suave brisa de verano llegaba a la gran habitación, trayendo consigo el aroma refrescante de la estación y calmando cualquier mente acelerada.

Levi tenía en sus manos una carpeta, la cual entregó a Mikasa, sentada a su lado.

"Este es el trabajo terminado de Pixis."

"¿Al fin?" Su voz era suave, con un volumen perfecto y contenía cierta pisca de intimidad que solo la había escuchado hablar con él así.

"Al fin." La suya también era suave, para su sorpresa.

"Todavía te ves mal…"

"Si, todavía tengo problemas para dormir…" Con una mano le dio un apretón suave en la rodilla, como diciéndole que estaba bien y no se preocupara, aunque sabia que era en vano. "Léelo…"

Una mano se cerró encima de la suya, firme pero cuidadosa, mientras que otra repasaba la zona morada bajo sus ojos con un toque tan fino como el de una pluma.

Esta era la primera vez que actuaban tan directos entre los dos. Se sentía como un desahogo casi, sentirla tocando su piel, acariciándolo y mirándolo con unos ojos tan llenos de…cariño, preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa?" La mano se deslizó delicadamente hasta su nuca, trayéndolo sin oposición a su hombro y dejando su cabeza descansar ahí, mientras delicadamente recorría sus cabellos con la mano, respirando el aroma y la cercanía de los dos en ese momento.

Levi no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo, rodeándola de la cintura con ambos brazos, hundiéndose aún más, mientras su mente trataba de quedarse en la realidad.

Sus voces eran apenas audibles en el salón iluminado, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para escucharlas con tan poco espacio entre ellos.

"No quiero…"

"Que cosa…" Sonaban tan…cansados…

"No quiero…leer tu trabajo…"

El sonido de su respiración era como un calmante, tratando de adentrarlo más en la inconsciencia. La piel contra su frente era suave como la seda al igual que la mano en su cabello. Pero el olor a lavanda era tan nostálgico, le hacia doler el pecho con un dolor punzante, se sentía tan triste pero a la vez contento de estar así de cerca de ella, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí y después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda la hubiera encontrado, pero con una espina silenciosa clavada en el manto de felicidad, una espina que no recordaba haber tocado nunca.

"… ¿Por qué…?"

Silencio.

_Oh no._

Volviendo a sentarse derecho la miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Te hace sentir mal? ¿Cómo si te recordara algo desagradable?"

Con sólo ver como se ensancharon sus ojos supo que era eso, no necesitaba nada más, sólo su expresión.

Ahora fue su turno de lentamente llevarla hacia sí, abrazándola con fervor casi.

Largos minutos pasaron, horas quizás, la luz del día muriendo poco a poco a su alrededor, dando paso a la oscuridad silenciosa mientas ninguno de los dos dejaba ir, acomodándose incluso más con el otro, como si fuera a desaparecer, y no por primera vez.

Levi fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

"No…sientes como si me conocieras desde hace mucho antes?"

Las manos en su espalda se tensaron, empuñando parte de su camisa mientras volvía a hacer contacto visual con dos ojos grises agitados, que recorrieron de arriba a bajo su rostro hasta volver a esconder la cabeza en su hombro con cuidado, respirando directamente su piel.

"Si…es como si al fin te hubiera encontrado después de tanto tiempo…"

Sea lo que sea que hubieran sido, estaba convencido de que era algo bastante íntimo, una relación como ninguna otra.

Eso sería la explicación más lógica a todos esos sentimientos que despertaron cuando la vio por primera vez  _en esta vida._

Debía ser alguien sumamente importante para él como para dejar tal marca.

Y el hecho de que lo siguiera siendo  _en este momento para él_ era más que suficiente prueba.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su presencia lo completaba más que ningún otra hizo jamás, y que el lazo entre los dos era lo más especial e indestructible en su vida. Nada más.

"Yo también…"

Sumiéndose nuevamente en el silencio se encontraban los dos, tan juntos como les fuera posible en el sofá. La luz del día extinta ya dio paso al manto oscuro de la noche, destellante y cálido en medio del verano, la brisa tibia llenando la habitación aún con su aroma único lleno de tranquilidad y calidez.

"Deberías ir a descansar." La suave voz repentina de Mikasa rompió el silencio esta vez, sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en mente al sentir el roce de sus labios en su cuello al hablar, y como empezaba a separarse lentamente de él. Pero antes de que siquiera consiguiera hacerlo completamente, Levi habló por fin.

"Quédate…" Sonó casi desesperado en ese susurro, pero poco le importaba.

Honestamente, la necesitaba. Y más que todo, en verdad, es que el amor incondicional que sentía por ella en esos momentos era tan avasallador que si lo dejaba sólo no sabía como iba a sobrevivir durante esa noche. La necesitaba lo más cerca posible en ese momento, aunque sonara enfermizo.

Se sentía como un mocoso perdido que recién había encontrado a su madre después de bastante rato perdido.

Mikasa lo miró durante unos instantes, observando su expresión con atención y con un afecto que nunca había visto dirigido hacia él; era como la mirada de Erwin, recordaba, cuando su esposa estaba viva, como la miraba como si fuera lo único del mundo y lo más preciado.

No podía decir si su mirada en ese momento era similar o no, pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en el más delicado toque supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, con la misma intensidad.

Era un beso tímido, delicado y lento, pero que desató una nostalgia terrible en él, junto con unas ganas incontrolables casi de llorar, de la nada.

No era una persona muy emocional, de hecho, varias veces Erwin le decía que dejase de ser tan frío. Pero esta era la primera persona se metía tanto en su piel como para darle ganas de llorar, de reír, de pasar de la tristeza a la alegría y viceversa. La primera y la única.

De pronto sintió dos manos suaves en sus mejillas, acariciando lentamente bajo sus ojos con sus dedos. Él hizo lo mismo, sólo para encontrarse con un rastro de lágrimas en su pasar.

Al parecer él también estaba en la misma situación, porque al romper el beso, sus labios avanzaron hasta sus párpados cerrados, besándolos cuidadosamente mientras la abrazaba incluso más cerca, tratando de eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellos.

Dándole un beso en la frente, se detuvo hasta estar tocando narices con él, a ojos cerrados. Pero no importaba, sabía exactamente que expresión debería tener el otro, siempre lo sabían, no era necesario ver con los ojos para ellos.

"¿Te quedas?" Preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, rosando labios con los suyos por la cercanía.

En ese momento sintió otra presión más sobre sus labios, suave y cálida.

"Si."

Ahora era su turno de presionar sus labios efímeramente sobre los suyos, en medio de la total oscuridad compartida en la que se encontraban.

No necesitaban hablar más por el momento, para ellos las acciones hablaban más que lo que las palabras podían.

* * *

"¿Quién eres tú realmente para mí?"

"No se, te pregunto lo mismo…"

"¿Cómo podría un tipo tan sardónico como tú ser tan importante para mí?"

"¿Cómo podría una idiota tan terca ser alguien importante para mí también?"

Risas.

La luz del día atravesaba las cortinas blancas del dormitorio, bañando el lugar con su resplandor blanquecino y cálido, mientras el ruido de la ciudad despierta se convertía en música de fondo con sus estruendosos sonidos, sofocados en la altura.

La luz del día cubría a ambos debajo de las sábanas blancas, iluminando sus caras con los poderosos rayos y dejándolos en un estado de relajación completa con su confortante calor.

"¿Te gustaría saber quien soy?" Su voz calmada irrumpió el silencio del lugar, haciendo levantar la cabeza apoyada en su pecho para mirarlo con unos ojos tan serenos como el mar pero con una expresión atenta a todo.

Acercándose a su oído murmuró.

Y en ese mismo instante pudo ver como la piel de sus oídos se sonrojaba rápidamente, y aunque no pudo ver su expresión porque en seguida la escondió apegándose a su hombro, tenía la certeza de que su cara estaba en las mismas sino peores condiciones.

Y él también.

"Me tomó una puta hora pensarlo y más decirlo así que mejor créetelo."

Y aunque la respuesta no llegó a sus oídos, la sonrisa que sintió contra la piel de su cuello fue suficiente como para pagar el coraje que le costó.

"Tú también."

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron probablemente los más felices de su vida.

A pesar de ser una rutina el trabajar, había un sentimiento de sentirse completo que hacía todo mucho mejor en él, le contentaba, lo consumaba como un ser.

Días nublados, lluviosos, calurosos, templados, helados, no importaba, esa sensación nunca se iba.

Era como haber recobrado una parte faltante de su alma, un fragmento perdido en el mar del tiempo que finalmente le había sido devuelto. Devuelto, porque en sí había indicios de que alguna vez había sentido lo mismo, que había sido un hombre completo, complementado. Que había podido gozar de ese sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba sin límites, que había encontrado a la otra persona en el espejo, su reflejo.

A pesar de nunca haber creído en cosas como encuentros predeterminados, destino y cosas como esas, su percepción había cambiado con aquellos primeros meses desde que la había  _vuelto a encontrar._

Ahora con el paso del tiempo habían desarrollado aún más su relación, y estaba seguro como nunca que jamás había conocido a otro ser humano tanto como conocía a Mikasa. Nunca.

Cada detalle, cada costumbre, gusto, herida, todo, todo lo sabía y era tan fascinante, nunca se cansaría de ella, podían ser millones de veces sus encuentros durante la vida pero estaba seguro de que ese hecho nunca cambiaría.

Cada día comenzaba con ella y cada día terminaba con ella, se sentía tan natural como pasaba el tiempo de esa manera, sin prisa y tranquilo. Trabajando, en el café, en la casa de Erwin, en su apartamento, donde fuera.

Con ese mismo pasar del tiempo, a los dos años desde ese reencuentro supo en una tarde otoñal que iban a ser padres.

Y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, el torrente de emociones que le produjo fue tan grande que apenas pudo contenerse al abrazarla tan fuerte como se le permitía.

Si fuera a morir no tendría reparos de nada.

* * *

El invierno nuevamente se hacía sentir, inundando la ciudad con sus imparables lágrimas y pintando gris el cielo del tardío amanecer, luz solar escaseando cada vez más y junto con ella el calor.

Podía escuchar el viento y la lluvia golpeando las ventanas del apartamento con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose aún más a la fuente de calor a su lado. Bajo sus manos podía sentir como el pequeño bulto que había comenzado a crecer en ella durante semanas era más notorio, la fecha cada vez más cerca. De costumbre se mantuvo así durante bastantes minutos, acariciando lentamente mientras su cara descansaba contra el cabello de Mikasa, respirando directamente su aroma e induciéndolo nuevamente al sueño, en contra de su voluntad.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo paso así, pero lo que recordaba era sentirla moviéndose, dándole un beso y luego levantándose, para luego volver y decirle que debía salir y que se quedara en cama. Sabía que debía salir hoy por algo pero no recordaba porque, estaba demasiado adormecido como para hacerlo. Por último sintió cuando dos manos tomaron su cara y lo besaron tan lenta y cariñosamente que por un momento pensó en retenerla allí, pero finalmente optó por lo contrario, dejándola ir, y por una fracción de segundo mirarla a los ojos con los suyos totalmente desenfocados y pesados, hasta cerrarlos nuevamente y escuchando la puerta cerrarse con un suave sonido.

Cuando los volvió a abrir fue de golpe, y la razón fue su celular en la mesa. Rápidamente sacudiéndose del sueño que todavía no lo dejaba lo recogió, contestándole a un extrañamente ansioso Erwin.

Al principio sus palabras no se registraron en la mente de Levi, pero después de unos segundos fue como si le hubieran golpeado con un bate en la cara. Erwin repetía sus palabras por segunda vez pero él ya estaba en movimiento, con el corazón galopando e hiriendo su pecho, la garganta seca y apretada y su mente tratando de trabajar óptimamente acorde a la situación.

Todo era borroso desde ese momento, cuando llegó al lugar, el hospital, Erwin hablando y tratando de calmarle, caras conocidas llegando, la espera durante horas, gritos, el olor a desinfectante, sangre. Hasta que al final, lo último que pudo recordar nítidamente de ese momento fue la cara de Erwin diciéndole algo y tomándolo de los hombros, inclinándose frente a él con una expresión que hacía todo más claro en su mente a medida que pasaban los segundos, como ese sonido semejante al de la lluvia empezaba a esclarecerse y la racionalidad aparecía de entre esas turbulentas aguas.

Podía escuchar su voz, aunque apenas un hilo golpeaba más que cualquier otra cosa le hubiera dicho.

Lo único que recordaba decir durante todo ese momento era "No."

Y después el silencio lo envolvió por completo, al igual que la insensibilidad.

* * *

"Hace un calor de mierda aquí." El sol estaba en su máximo punto a esa hora del día durante el verano, y se convertía aún más molesto en ese lugar tan lleno de naturaleza y tan ausente de cemento. Así es como debía ser, supuso en ese momento, aún sin gustarle un poco.

Sentándose directamente en el pasto, podía ver el mar centelleando bajo la vasta luz del día y como el sol se reflejaba allí, imponente y poderoso. La cálida brisa besaba sus mejillas y acariciaba su cabello, meciéndolo un poco, mientras que el aroma a mar y pasto se mesclaban, formando una esencia tan refrescante que le hacía querer recostarse allí durante bastante tiempo, escuchando las olas y el ondear de las plantas.

"Aunque el paisaje vale la pena el viaje." Sacando un cigarrillo de la caja en su bolsillo siguió hablando. "Es bastante difícil dejar estar mierdas." Lo prendió en seguida y le dio una larga inhalada, botando el humo a medida que seguía hablando.

"No se si te dije antes pero Pixis murió la semana pasada, justo cuando su libro había vendido cien mil copias."

"El viejo al parecer no pudo soportar tanta fama y le dio un ataque cardiaco."

"Armin terminó un doctorado en no se que mierda de astronomía pero tuvo una cena y me invitó junto con Erwin, no es necesario decir que fue un aburrimiento de niveles catastróficos."

Las cenizas del cigarrillo seguían cayendo mientras hablaba, consumiéndose poco a poco hasta acabarse y prender otro, casi automáticamente.

"Es bastante difícil dejar estas mierdas." Dijo, después de ver que en la cajetilla sólo quedaban dos aparte del que colgaba de sus labios en ese momento.

"Oye, Erwin sigue diciendo que es su culpa y esa maldita cara que pone me enferma, anoche trató de disculparse de nuevo y tuve que resistirme de tirarle un plato en la cabeza."

"Me gustaría golpearlo pero incluso eso lo aceptaría sin decir nada el imbécil." Suspiró, frustrado.

"El único que habría que culpar sería al imbécil del viejo Jaeger, pero ya no se puede hacer nada." Aspiró nuevamente el cigarrillo, pero ahora concentrándose más en la vista en el horizonte, mejor dicho en el mar y como los colores del sol se mesclaban allí, ondeando con el movimiento de las olas, calmadas.

"Fue una verdadera mierda." Murmuró lentamente, terminando el cigarrillo en unas bocanadas más envuelto en silencio, sólo el sonido de la naturaleza constante a su alrededor.

"Ah pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no? Erwin ya tiene la mitad del cabello blanco, pero no creo que sea por viejo." Una carcajada.

Con una mano en la boca se despejó la garganta, mirando al fin hacia al lado y no hacia el imponente sol en frente.

Y en ese momento los ojos le empezaron a arder y la garganta se le contrajo, haciéndole difícil tratar de hablar.

"Me gustaría haber conocido a Eren…"

"Haberlo criado…enseñado tantas cosas…"

"Me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo contigo…haberlo verlo visto crecer junto a ti…cuidarlo..."

"Lo que te dije cuando empezamos no era mentira...yo...aunque suene estúpido...siento que fuiste la que yo más amaba..."

"...y quiero pedirte perdón...por no haberte dado la familia que tanto querías antes...por no haber tenido a Eren antes y haberlo criado contigo...que se que lo hubieras amado tanto como a mí..." en el momento en que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en un rincón de sus labios, un hilo cálido recorrió su mejilla instantáneamente, mientras su pecho se sentía sofocado, pesado.

Las sombras empezaban a aparecer a su alrededor, sombras en formas de cruces por todo el lugar mientras que el resplandor anaranjado bañaba todo a su paso. La pequeña colina en la que estaba era una de las tantas del cementerio de Trost, pero una de las más cercanas al mar.

A ambos les fascinaba por alguna razón el mar, sin ninguna explicación a ello, por lo que la decisión de ambas tumbas allí fue automática en su sistema.

Y por alguna razón sentía con seguridad que había sido una buena elección, y que si estuviera viva, a Mikasa también le hubiera gustado.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde el accidente.

Y no había una semana en la que no se presentara allí, frente a las tumbas de ella y su hijo no nacido.

Al igual que Erwin, aunque él solamente lo llevaba allí y lo iba a buscar cada vez, con esa expresión culpable que le revolvía el estómago siempre que la veía y esa frase de "Si yo no la hubiera llamado ese día para que viniera a firmar esos papeles nada hubiera ocurrido" que le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo.

Pero no hacía nada, porque en realidad esos sentimientos violentos eran solo superficiales, no importaba que Erwin se echara la culpa, no importaba que el provocador del accidente hubiera muerto ese día, el vacío que sentía dentro de sí no podía ser llenado con disculpas o con el tiempo, como decía Mike, el sicólogo que Erwin le forzó a asistir.

Haberla perdido fue haber perdido una parte de él mismo, haber perdido a su hijo fue haber perdido cualquier rastro de felicidad con ella. Nada más. No había otra explicación. Podía seguir viviendo, sí, pero no era lo mismo, había vuelto a aquella etapa antes de conocerla.

No.

Había vuelto a algo ligeramente mejor.

Porque por lo menos supo que era la verdadera alegría antes de perderla nuevamente, era un consuelo que siempre estaba en su mente. Haberse podido sentir completo, y sabiendo que en algún otro momento podría pasar nuevamente.

Porque ese encuentro había sido más que algo simple entre desconocidos, ambos sabían, en lo más profundo de sus mentes, que se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que trascendía sus actuales vidas.

Nadie podía albergar semejantes sentimientos tan complicados por alguien que nunca se había cruzado con ellos.

Y era eso lo que le mantenía con esperanzas.

El saber que sí, la vería nuevamente, así como vería a su hijo no nacido.

Y estaba seguro de que los reconocería, fuera lo que fueran.

"Levi"

La voz profunda de Erwin en la parte baja de la colina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a verlo.

"Si." Desde allí se veía incluso más viejo, rodeado de cruces y bañado en el rojo del crepúsculo.

Y por alguna razón esa vista se le hacia familiar.

"Es hora." Dijo simplemente Erwin, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Levi sólo sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, mirando ambas tumbas a su lado mientras colocaba la mano en una.

"Espero verte de nuevo…y a ti espero verte al fin…voy a estar esperando por ese momento…y espero que ansíen verme a mí también…"

Con una última palmada a la lápida más grande y otra a la más pequeña descendió del lugar, mezclándose en la enorme cantidad de cruces entre las que Erwin estaba de pie sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras el cielo parecía bañado en sangre junto con las nubes, que lentamente rondaban el lugar con sus imponentes tamaños sobre la enrojecido hierba, danzando bajo la suave y cálida brisa de la estación que acariciaba su cara durante todo el trayecto al auto, tal y como recordaba sus manos aquella mañana de invierno, cálidas y delicadas, así como la última vez que lo besó, y la última vez que pudo estar tan cerca de su hijo al que nunca pudo ver.

Esa mañana estaba impresa en el aire en ese momento, hundiéndolo aún más en ese sentimiento nostálgico feliz del momento.

Si podía pedir algo, sería por fin tenerlos así de cerca nuevamente, su familia junto a él pero esta vez inseparable.

Sin que el silencio vuelva a caer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de matar a Mikasa así que estoy en malas condiciones mentales, dios mio que he hecho.
> 
> Se deben estar preguntando porque están tan OOCs, bueno, reencarnación. Se supone que solo recobramos algunos rasgos de vidas pasadas y no la personalidad completa.
> 
> Quede mal haciendo esto D: Pero la idea no me dejaba de rondar en la cabeza desde hacía un mes y algo así que necesitaba escribirla, y como estoy estudiando se me hizo infinito terminarla. (Para los que se esten preguntando de un update de Our Stories van a tener que esperar un poco porque en Diciembre me desocupo de todo y ahí voy a hacer 1000000 updates si quieren xd)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos, llantos si es que lloraron (no creo aunque cuando pensé la idea yo casi me pongo a llorar) en fin, hagan reviews con lo que quieran porque me gustaría escuchar su opinion acerca de esta atrocidad que hice acá lol. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
